Was wir entsorgen
'Was wir entsorgen '''ist die fünfzehnte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Stephanie und Jo verbringen im Innenhof ihre Mittagspause. Jo entschuldigt sich noch einmal, weil sie Stephanie beschuldigt hatte, für die Beschwerde verantwortlich zu sein. Plötzlich vernehmen die beiden Babygeschrei und finden in einem Pappkarton ein ausgesetztes Baby. Sie verständigen sofort Arizona, die feststellt, dass der kleine Junge schon eine Operation hinter sich haben muss. Als Arizona gerade die Notaufnahme verlassen will, wird sie aus Versehen von Stephanie mit einer Trage umgefahren. Sie bricht sich ihre Beinprothese und muss daher zunächst ihr Ersatzbein benutzen. Später untersucht Cristina das Baby und erklärt Arizona, dass noch zwei weitere Herzoperationen von Nöten sein werden. Arizona besteht darauf, dass das Kind geknuddelt werden sollte. Shane wird von Cristina dazu verdonnert. Alex, Jo und Arizona behandeln den kleinen Jared, der an Leberversagen leidet. Plötzlich erscheint Owen und hält ihnen eine Standpauke: Alex und Jo haben sich nicht an die neue Anti-Beziehungsregel gehalten. Jo wird von der Pädiatrie entbunden und in die Notaufnahme geschickt, während Alex drei Tage OP-Verbot aufgedrückt bekommt. Beide sind darüber nicht gerade glücklich. Doch Jo ändert ihre Meinung schon bald. Sie darf sich um ein hirntotes Unfallopfer kümmern und - sollte alles gut laufen - auch die Organentnahme durchführen. Alex will sich unterdessen nicht mit dem OP-Verbot abfinden, da er den kleinen Jared schon jahrelang behandelt. Er wendet sich daher an Meredith und bittet sie, mit Owen zu reden. Derek hat ein Gespräch mit einem Vertreter des Weißen Hauses und erfährt, dass seine entwickelten Sensoren in keiner anderen Studie verwendet werden dürfen. Dies bedeutet das Ende für sein Studie mit Callie. Diese sucht unterdessen mit Arizona die Patientin Alyssa auf, die schon ihr ganzes Leben lang Schmerzen in den Beinen ertragen musste. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass die weiteren Operationen keinen Erfolg bringen werden und besteht auf eine beidseitige Amputation ihrer Beine. Während Callie sowie der Vater des Mädchens versuchen, ihr die Idee auszureden, gibt Arizona zu, dass Alyssa nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Callie stellt sie wütend zur Rede: Sie hat jahrelang harte Arbeit in den Fall gesteckt und möchte nicht, dass das alles umsonst war. Alex besucht verbotenerweise Jo in der Traumatologie und kommt auf eine grandiose Idee bezüglich Jared's OP, doch sein OP-Verbot besteht noch. Meredith begibt sich zu Owen und spricht ihn darauf an. Dieser lässt sich jedoch nicht von seinem Standpunkt abbringen und zwingt Meredith dazu, Bailey zu assistieren. Zuvor hatte Meredith Cristina berichtet, dass Emma und Owen sich getrennt haben. Cristina geht daraufhin zu Owen und fragt nach dem Grund für die Trennung. Owen möchte keine Antwort geben und stellt stattdessen die Gegenfrage, wieso sich Cristina dafür so interessiert. Darauf möchte diese wiederum nicht antworten und verlässt den Raum. Stephanie empfängt derweil in der Notaufnahme einen neuen Patienten. Da sie sich mit der Rettungssanitäterin unterhält, übersieht sie Jackson und fährt auch ihn mit der Trage um... Arizona wird in die Personalabteilung zitiert, weil herausgekommen ist, dass Leah die Beschwerde eingereicht hat. Dort erfährt sie allerdings, dass die Beschwerde nicht gegen sie selbst, sondern gegen Callie gerichtet war. Diese hat mittlerweile eingesehen, dass Arizona recht hatte: Alyssa wird ihn ganzes Leben Schmerzen haben müssen. Sie hat daher einer Amputation zugestimmt, die Arizona durchführen wird. Die einzig verfügbare Assistenzärztin ist Leah, die Arizona erklärt, warum sie die Beschwerde eingereicht hat. Cristina operiert derweil mit Shane das Baby, welches sie Oscar getauft hat. Auch hier ist die Beschwerde Gesprächsthema. Alex hat keine andere Wahl als Jared's OP von der Galerie aus zu beobachten. Schockiert muss er feststellen, dass Meredith im OP-Saal steht und ihm quasi die OP geklaut hat. Derek ringt sich schließlich dazu durch, Callie vom Ende der Studie zu erzählen. Wie erwartet reagiert Callie sehr wütend. Jo und Stephanie befinden sich ebenfalls auf der Galerie. Jo ist der Meinung, dass Stephanie Jackson mit Absicht angefahren hat und gratuliert ihr dazu. Dann wird sie angepiept. Ihr Organspender-Patient verstirbt unerwartet. Stephanie macht sich auf den Weg, um den Unfallbericht auszufüllen. Auch Jackson hat das vor und findet hier endlich die Zeit, sich bei Stephanie zu entschuldigen. Das Gespräch verläuft für Jackson jedoch anders als geplant. Meredith will die geklaute OP bei Alex wieder gutmachen und hat sich deshalb aus der Personalabteilung einen Liebesvertrag geholt. Wenn Alex und Jo beide unterschreiben, dürfen sie ganz legal eine Beziehung führen. Alex verweigert jedoch die Unterschrift. Cristina fängt Owen nach ihrer Schicht ab und erzählt ihm, woher das Interesse an seinem Liebesleben herrührt. Owen will ihr jedoch nicht so recht glauben. Die beiden machen sich zusammen auf den Heimweg. Callie berichtet zu Hause, dass sie einen schrecklichen Tag hatte: Ihre Studie mit Derek ist am Ende, die jahrelange Arbeit an Alyssas Beinen ist hinfällig und jetzt hat sie auch noch ein Verfahren am Hals. Sie musste wegen Leah's Beschwerde eine Anhörung über sich ergehen lassen. Sie ist sehr wütend auf Arizona, weil Leah mit ihrer Beschwerde völlig recht hat. Callie war an jenem Tag sauer auf Leah, weil sie mit Arizona geschlafen hatte. Sie hat ihre persönlichen Probleme über das Wohl des Patienten gestellt. Arizona gelingt es dennoch, Callie zu besänftigen, da sie die ganze Schuld auf sich nimmt. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Geoffrey Arend als Thom *W. Earl Brown als Herb Cramer *JD Cullum als Lloyd *Alyson Reed als Anne Co-Starring *Charlotte White asl Alyssa Cramer *Lisa Joffrey als Kim Cole *Gabriel Michael Bateman als Jared Cole *Lydia Castro als Marilyn Rocher *Teresa Huang als Nurse Ruth *Alanna Boatright als Marie Musik * '''Just Like Heaven '''von ''Joy Zipper (Original von The Cure) * 'Maneater '''von ''Graham Fink (Original von Hall & Oates) * 'Tainted Love '''von ''Gloria Jones * 'Time After Time '''von ''The Wind + the Wave (Original von Cyndi Lauper) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Throwing it All Away ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Genesis. Intro Sie kennen doch ihr Steißbein? Es war früher mal ein Schwanz. Das rosa Ding im inneren Augenwinkel? Das war früher mal ein drittes Augenlied. Der Blinddarm hat uns früher geholfen harte Nahrung zu verdauen. Heute ist er zu nichts mehr nutze. Die Geschichte unserer Evolution ist die Geschichte darüber, was wir zurücklassen, was wir ausrangiert haben. Unsere Körper klammern sich nur an das, was wir unbedingt brauchen. Das, wofür man keine Verwendung mehr hat, gibt man auf. Man lässt los. Outro Warum ist es so ein tolles Gefühl etwas loszuwerden? Ballast abzuwerfen. Loszulassen. Wenn wir erkennen, wie wenig wir tatsächlich zum Überleben brauchen, begreifen wir warscheinlich, wie stark wir doch sind, uns auf das Notwendigste beschränken zu können. Wirklich nur das zu behalten, ohne das wir nicht auskommen können, das wir nicht nur zum Überleben brauchen, sondern damit es uns gut geht. Zitate * Arizona: Wilson, prüfen Sie die Gerinnungswerte vor der OP! * Owen: Teilen Sie dafür jemand anderen ein. Wilson ist nicht mehr in der Pädiatrie. * Jo & Alex: Was?? * Owen: Und Sie sind von OP's suspendiert. * Alex: Was?? * Owen: Sie haben gegen die Fraternisierungsregel verstoßen. Der Vorstand wollte Sie nur verwarnen, doch Sie mussten ihm ja den Stinkefinger zeigen. Drei Tage keine OP's! Wilson: Notaufnahme! * Arizona: Ohhh, na Kleiner! Was wissen wir? * Cristina: Er hatte eine mediane Sternotomie und eine Reihe von Thoraxdrainagen. Geringe Sauerstoffsättigung, hoher Blutdruck, Gedeihstörung. * Arizona: Hast du ihn geknuddelt? * Cristina: Nein, hab ich nicht. * Arizona: Wäre ich in 'nem Karton ausgesetzt worden, würde ich geknuddelt werden wollen. * Cristina: Ich würd mir 'nen Herzkatheter wünschen, damit festgestellt wird, ob ich 'ne Aortenstenose hab. * Jackon: Hast du tatsächlich ein Baby gefunden? * Stephanie: Ja, in 'nem Karton. Im Stich gelassen. * Jackson: Oh, geht's ihm gut? * Stephanie: Weiß nicht! Ist bestimmt ziemlich traumatisierend plötzlich verlassen, einfach ausrangiert zu werden. * Jackson: Stephanie... * Stephanie: Auf den Müll geworfen zu werden. * Jackson: Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen? * Stephanie: Du gehst mir am besten aus dem Weg. * Cristina: Hast du's schon gehört? Jo und Steph haben ein Baby im Müll gefunden. * Meredith: Emma Marling hat sich 'nen Wohnwagenschlüssel geholt. * Cristina: Wieso erzählst du mir das? * Meredith: Das ist Tratsch. Ich will tratschen. * Cristina: Okay, schieß los. * Meredith: Sie will ihre Sachen da rausholen. Sie und Owen haben sich getrennt. * Cristina: Was? Wieso? * Meredith: Weiß nicht, hat sie nicht gesagt. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass es von ihr ausging. Bist du darüber glücklich oder traurig? * Cristina: Keine Ahnung! * Nicole: Haben Sie vor, noch mehr Ärzte umzunieten? * Stephanie: Was? Sie wissen es?? * Nicole: Hat sich über Funk verbreitet. * Stephanie: Oh mein Gott. * Nicole: Ich wollte nur sagen, versuchen Sie das nächste Mal Kepner zu treffen! * (Stephanie fährt Jackson mit der Trage um) * Stephanie: Oh! Oh nein!! * Jackson: Au!!! * Nicole: Von mir aus auch ihn! * Jackson: Hey, es geht mir gut. Okay? * Stephanie: Es tut mir so leid. * Jackson: Du hattest mir ja gesagt, ich soll dir aus dem Weg gehen. War Robbins dein Warm-Up? * Stephanie: Das war nicht mit Absicht. * Webber: Edwards, ich will gleich seine Hosen ausziehen! Gehen Sie bitte irgendwohin, wo Sie keine Leute gefährden! * April: Was ist passiert?? * Stephanie: Oh Gott! * Jackson: Es ist nichts weiter. Ich wurde von 'ner Trage getroffen. * Alex: Das nennst du mich unterstützen? Ich weiß du bist 'ne Heuchlerin, aber das war kaltherzig! * Meredith: Hör auf, du bist suspendiert. Einer musste doch mit rein. Lies das! * Alex: Was ist das? * Meredith: Das ist meine Unterstützung. Hab ich aus der Personalabteilung. Es ist ein Liebesvertrag. * Alex: Ein was? * Meredith: Eine Erklärung, dass ihr in einer Beziehung lebt. Wenn du den unterschreibst und Wilson auch, wascht ihr euch von jeglichen Vorwürfen der Bevorzugung und sexuellen Belästigung rein. * Alex: Das ist das Blödeste, das ich je gehört hab! * Meredith: Ja, es klingt blöd. Aber die sagen, wenn ihr das unterschreibt, ist die Strafe hinfällig. Unterschreib schon! * Alex: Nein! * Meredith: Na dann kann ich dir leider auch nicht mehr helfen. * Alex: Ich kann damit nicht zu ihr. Ich hab ihr 'nen Antrag gemacht als ich wegen meines Dads ausgeflippt bin. Das hat sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Wenn die uns weiter fertig machen... * Meredith: Inwiefern machen wir euch fertig? * Alex: Jo möchte Chirurgin werden! Sie hat sich aus dem Nichts hochgearbeitet! Jetzt gibt es durch meine Schuld Suspendierungen und Strafen! Wenn das so weitergeht, verlässt sie mich! Und wenn es noch schlimmer wird, geht sie ganz, wie Izzie!! * Meredith: Unterschreib diesen blöden Wisch! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode